Security systems often include security cameras that are positioned to view areas of interest. These cameras are equipped to take footage of activity that occurs within their field of view. Such footage may be stored locally in a format that allows personnel to view the footage in real time or at a later time. In other examples, such security cameras are connected to a cloud based storage system where the video footage is stored. Such security cameras may be located indoor and/or outdoor environments.
Analysis of the recorded footage can be automated with program applications that organize digital video footage into a searchable database. This allows a user to search the video footage by time or by other parameters. Thus, the user can identify the date and time of day of the desired footage to ascertain if any events of interest occurred during the identified time period.